<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664303">Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony, Baby Peter, Fluff, He is a dick, M/M, Mentally, Omega Steve, Pepper is mentioned, Tony is a child, a ‘mad’ pepper is metioned, and Steve is tired, because a mad pepper is a scary pepper, bevause babies are a lot of work, correction, indont like him, justin hammer is mentioned, meetings, peter is their kid, physically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:03:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what, sweetheart, I’m flattered but I’m not pretty. I’m fucking smoking.”</p><p>“First off, language. And second off, I said said ‘petty’ not ‘pretty’.”</p><p>“Same thing.”</p><p>“Not even close.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksbutthole/gifts">tonystarksbutthole</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS WAS LEGIT SO FUNNY AT 3:47 AM I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to arrange a meeting with him?” Tony asks, smoothing out his suit.</p><p>Steve frowns at him. “Yes. With tons of witnesses and an angry Pepper Potts.”</p><p>The omega was wearing nothing but one of Tony’s sweatshirts and looked very tired.</p><p>Being a parent can do that to you.</p><p>So can childbirth, Tony assumed.</p><p>“Look, I’m just saying, Justin Hammer is a failure to society and a waste of space,” Tony reasons.</p><p>Steve starts to say something but it isn’t fully heard when Peter starts wailing in the omega’s arms.</p><p>Tony looks on wearily as Steve hushes to calm the baby down.</p><p>He had been stuck on babysitting duty yesterday and Peter did not like him.</p><p>At all.</p><p>Not even close.</p><p>He threw up on his designer jacket and then wouldn’t stop crying.</p><p>Offensive?</p><p>Very much so.</p><p>But Tony continues the conversation from what he heard before the crying.</p><p>“You know what, sweetheart, I’m flattered but I’m not pretty. I’m fucking smoking,” Tony praises himself in the mirror.</p><p>Steve looks at the alpha flatly. “First off, language. And second off, I said said ‘petty’ not ‘pretty’.”</p><p>Tony shrugs. “Same thing.”</p><p>“Not even close,” Steve deadpans.</p><p>The alpha just shrugs before pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s lips.</p><p>“Love you, bye,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead.</p><p>The baby gurgles and coos as he reaches out for Tony.</p><p>The alpha pretends to be mad. “Suck up in front of your mama, huh? Little brat.”</p><p>Steve is laughing as he pushes his alpha out the door.</p><p>Tony just smiles.</p><p>God he loves that man.</p><p>Not even his hatred for Justin Hammer could change that.</p><p>Tony’s mood sours.</p><p>Justin Hammer.</p><p>Time to go deal with the egotistic motherfucker and his shitty opinions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>